


See What I See

by jxkuzure



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure





	See What I See

**" _See What I See"_**

Will Graham/Freddie Lounds

Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

 

**Dark!Will**

**Based on Naka-Choko**

_Who will convince us?_

_The wicked will._

_Who condemn us?_

_The wicked will._

_Who will defend us?_

_The wicked will._

"The Wicked Ones" by 10 Years

* * *

 

Wild red hair, sharp features, and a tongue of poison--Will Graham dragged the vixen in his grasp across the snowed landscape, a trail of crimson just as bright as the vixen’s coat. How did he let such a creature into his garden? The fox had put up a vicious fight but Will allowed no such pests to tamper in his landscape. The vixen had squealed with her poisoned tongue yet Will did not abide by her pleads--taking her away into the dark shed. Meat was meat and cannot be wasted; the vixen was thin but enough to get a decent meal out of.

He did his works diligently and savored every piece of fiery red curls that fell to the floor. His knife made easy slices on flesh as Will worked--warm blood rivuleting down his arm. Dripping down his fingers and onto the ground below--staining dirt into a reddish hue, Will nearly reveled in the pleasurable sensation. The vixen looked up at him with emerald eyes, glassy and almost fading into a darker color, but trained directly on Will. She no longer squealed as her red coat was taken from her but only uttered a curse.

_I truly see what you're, Will Graham_.

 

Only a few hours later Will Graham found himself in the embrace of his lover, scarlet eyes filled with adoration once he returned to the their dwelling. Dr. Lecter had missed Will for far too long--no matter if it was hours or days, the psychiatrist never wanted Will to stray too far from home. Yet tonight was different in terms of _groceries_ , Will was the one to provide the meat, wrapped tenderly in brown paper as Hannibal inspected it. Rich red flank still fresh prior to removal enticed the psychiatrist's culinary interests as he thanked Will for the delivery. He didn't ask nor question what had been brought but presumed it was something of great standards.

Just like many nights Will spent in Baltimore with Dr. Lecter, the meal had been prepared to even rival the best gourmet; marinated steak seasoned with tomatoes, shallot, marjoram, and rosemary. They had eaten in silence yet both savored the tastes of the day's catch, the use of spices and vegetables had been exquisite with the choice of meat.

Hannibal broke the silence halfway through dinner, "Where have you obtained such sustenance, Will?" Will looked up from his plate, eyes dark as he stared at his lover. A crooked smile plastered across his face before he took another bite off his steak.

"From a vixen who shouldn't have ventured into the garden.", said Will.

Dr. Lecter nodded softly and took a sip of Pinot noir--the rich red liquid complimenting the meal quite nicely. "The vixen I presume as Freddie Lounds?"

Will smiled at such an infamous name; Freddie Lounds, though names did not matter to Will now. Names came with nameless bodies and vice versa--what he brought home shouldn't be named. He held his disdain accordingly towards Freddie--the self-proclaimed journalist had no right to pry into his or Hannibal's life. Spreading lies and filth like a plague, Will only cured the sickness before it could fester.

"She was such a witty pest but she could no longer linger in my garden.", Will commented and finished the last of his dinner.

Hannibal chuckled softly at Will's observation of Freddie Lounds--almost similar to his but he pictured Freddie more as distasteful piece in a museum. He planned to hunt Freddie himself but his remarkable boy beat him to the punch. Proud and intelligent, Will was the molding of the perfect killer Hannibal crafted. _His own imperfect harmony waiting to be played on a golden harp_.

They had skipped dessert but made due with brandy and sugary cinnamon bread, Will had a particular fondness to sweets and if they are especially baked from Hannibal's kitchen. Such a tragedy Jack Crawford worked such a beautiful mind to havoc--It was almost inhumane in a way. Underneath all the night terrors, hallucinations, and sudden blackouts, Will had built up a fortress of a mind palace. Where he could escape the killers who sought to capture sanity and explore the various realms of his own design. Hannibal wanted to visit such a destination--gather information inscribed within the profiler's tomes.

Hannibal had made such a place--fields of white jasmine and golden marigold, a spiraling castle looming over. A stream astray from a river as Hannibal stepped over the mossy rocks and  kneeled to pick a blooming marigold. He took a small inhale and smiled fondly--the smell would be a remembrance of what he preciously lost so many years before.

"Dr. Lecter?", Will calmly asked, azure eyes looking over a blissful figure. Hannibal snapped away from his daydreaming and looked at Will, sanguine eyes softening towards the profiler.

"Please Will, call me Hannibal. We've been seeing each other for far too long for you to refer to my profession.", Hannibal politely reminded the man across from him.

Will Graham nodded softly and finished the rest of the dark brown brandy in his glass, wiping his lips on a napkin nearby. A cleanly shaved face which Hannibal personally took care of sparked up in recognition but the psychiatrist did not seem to pick it up.

"Hannibal, I have a question to ask you."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow to Will as he folded his legs perfectly. "I may have an answer for your question, Will."

Will chuckled nervously and slicked a hand through his dark curls--Hannibal took an inhale and could smell the light sheen of sweat coming off the profiler. Something troublesome had infected Will's demeanor and Hannibal strived for the source.

"Please Will, there's no need to be nervous.", Hannibal offered some calamity on the subject.

Will sighed deeply before finally asking his question.

"What are your feelings about me and not professionally."

Hannibal bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling as his eyes focused on Will's expression; shaky and never-making eye contact.

"I believe we have a marvelous friendship, Will, and possibly something more platonic in a sense. You have bonded to me just as I bonded to you, emotionally and mentally. Don't ever doubt I do not cherish our relationship."

Will looked relieved for a moment and allowed his weary mind to rest. There had been a range of emotions flowing into the chalice of a mind--anger, hunger, and _adoration_. It was something foreign to Will, he's never been desired or even cherished in such a long time. It made his chest flutter with butterflies, almost like a schoolgirl's first crush, but in this case--He had the feeling he wouldn't be rejected. He wished nothing more to be apart of Hannibal whether it was flesh to flesh or mind to mind; he wanted it all. To be ravished into pieces then constructed by the finest thread, Will Graham craved it all.


End file.
